1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method of indicating speakerphone mode thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for informing a far-end user whether a calling or called party is using a speakerphone.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a wire phone terminal or a mobile communication terminal is provided with a speakerphone mode in which a user is able to input his voice and hear a far-end user's voice without having a handset get close to a user's mouth or ear. A microphone/speaker provided within a vehicle has been recently connected to a mobile communication terminal to activate a speakerphone mode.
However, in case that a user activates a speakerphone mode, as a far-end user's voice is outputted from a loudspeaker, passengers or those around a user can hear the far-end user's voice as well as the user. Yet, the far-end user has no idea about whether the user's speakerphone is in use or whether there exist other people around the user. So, the far-end user may fail to keep secret words or make a mistake in speaking some words unpleasant to others unintentionally.